


Kocham cię

by Nexuzu



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: Co, jeśli Bai Yutong przeczytał list?
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Kudos: 4





	Kocham cię

**Author's Note:**

> Fic nawiązuje do 5 odcinka serialu SCI Mystery.  
> Disclaimer: Postacie nie należą do mnie.

– Czy przeczytałeś list, który ci dałem? – spytał ostrożnie Zhan Yao.

Przez chwilę na twarzy Bai Yutonga malowała się powaga.

– Tak.

– Co takiego?!

Bai Yutong spojrzał na niego z uwagą.

– Czy tak myślisz?

Zhan Yao zaczerwienił się i nic nie odrzekł.

– Napisałeś, że mnie kochasz. – Bai Yutong powiedział wprost. – Czy naprawdę tak myślisz?

– Ja… – Zhan Yao zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

Rudzielec zdecydował, że nie będzie go naciskał. Umierał z ciekawości, by poznać prawdę, ale zarazem był gotów czekać tak długo, ile trzeba.

– Ja… – Zhan Yao powtórzył bezradnie. Był bardzo blady i na granicy wyczerpania.

_Mój biedny, mokry kociak_ – pomyślał Bai Yutong.

Westchnął i postanowił zlitować się nad nim. Czy Zhan Yao kochał go, czy nie, nigdy nie wyznałby tego głośno.

– Tak, tak uważam. Ja… kocham cię – powiedział cicho „kot”.

Bai Yutong zamrugał z zaskoczeniem.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Że napisałem to tylko po to, aby namieszać ci w głowie? Denerwująca mysz! – wyrzucił z siebie Zhan Yao.

– Niemądre kociątko. – Bai Yutong uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Potrzeba było doświadczenia z pogranicza śmierci, abyś wyznał mi swoje uczucia?

Zhan Yao w odpowiedzi tylko sapnął uroczo.

– Co ty na to, aby mi to udowodnić? – spytał psotnie rudzielec.

Zhan Yao zmrużył oczy.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Pocałunek.

– Czy nie zaliczyliśmy tego przed chwilą?

– Mam na myśli prawdziwy pocałunek, pełen pasji.

– Pełen pasji? W mokrych ciuchach?

– Czyż to nie jest romantyczne?

– Nieszczególnie.

– Kocie! – Coś w spojrzeniu rudzielca uciszyło go. „Mysz” popatrzył na niego ze szczerością w oczach.

– Dobrze – zgodził się drżącym głosem Zhan Yao. Chciał winić zimno za swój ton, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że przyczyna leżała gdzie indziej.

– Dobrze – powtórzył miękko Bai Yutong. Pochylił się w stronę „kota” i nakrył jego usta swoimi.

Zhan Yao mógł opisać ten pocałunek jako mocny i namiętny. Nieokiełznany. Twardy i delikatny jednocześnie. Zapach ciała Bai Yutonga wypełnił zmysły bruneta. Przyjemny dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach, kiedy ręce rudzielca dotykały i pieściły jego ciało.

Zhan Yao stracił poczucie czasu i nie miał pojęcia, jak długo trwał ten pełen pasji pocałunek. Ostatecznie przerwali, zmuszeni złapać oddech.

– No i widzisz – oznajmił triumfalnie Bai Yutong. – To właśnie miałem na myśli.

– Zabawna mysza.

– Słodka kicia. Ja również cię kocham.

KONIEC


End file.
